oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spineweilder
ℋℳℳ Easter maze solution Hey could you add this maze solution to the 2018 Easter Event page? Thanks (you seem to be good with formatting) https://i.imgur.com/a4eL2yZ.png Megaddd (talk) 14:35, March 29, 2018 (UTC)Megaddd ROI Hey. I was adding the ROI (return of investment) for the High Alchemy table of alcheables. It seems now the page is protected. I did some shit but I could reverse it. But now I saw that you reversed all my work back :/ Why? Regards. -- Haha Benis Benis -- 18:38, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Are you online You're online and won't answer me? Kiroma isus (talk) 22:01, March 29, 2018 (UTC) hey, just wondering why you keep removing my edit on the arceuus house. it's really helpful and roughy halves the time spent gaining favor for it. the tool works and everything... RE: Found me Nah that's just my old clan leader from 2008 which is my Reddit namesake. 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 10:19, May 5, 2018 (UTC) map imaegz do u wanna do map images for Loom -- 22:21, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Family Photo Oh yeah, I'll definitely do that! I'll take a photo and submit it later today. Thanks for reminding me! JohnSixxScott (talk) 07:08, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Attack speeds Could you explain to me the reasoning for "osrs wiki attack speed"? Not only is the Jagex system extremely intuitive and makes sense (1 tick per attack gives you an attack speed of '1', 2 ticks per attack gives you an attack speed of '2', etc.) but it does not serve the community. It creates considerable confusion for anyone searching for official information and being misled. As well the attack speed for the wiki is completely arbitrary (6 seconds per attack is an attack speed of 0? 9 seconds per attack is -5?) --Sirhephaestus (talk) 16:52, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :I hate it too -- 17:08, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Staff of the Dead If the SotD can only use crush attacks, why is it not considered a crush weapon? I see that it has 70 slash attack, and it's weird that it has 0 crush attack, but it doesn't really make sense. Also, on an unrelated note, I think it would be better to have two versions of File:Retainer.gif, one for each weapon, since each weapon seems to have its own animation. What do you think? JohnSixxScott (talk) 03:49, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to point out a slight issue I ran into with one of the quest guides. In the quick guide for Animal Magnetism, towards the beginning it gives the direction to "Run west of the farm until you reach the old crone's house just east of the Slayer Tower. " However, the old crone lives is a house that is west of the slayer tower, not east. Very slight problem, but will save someone a little extra thinking and running down the road if fixed. Thanks, Clevskee.--Ryanclevenger (talk) 21:21, June 5, 2018 (UTC) RE: Music tracks Thanks for the information. I've recently dumped my newest recordings on the Wiki so it should cover most ot the tracks i've recorded. Melvinkooi (talk) 21:40, June 16, 2018 (UTC) h h — Riblet15 (talk) 21:55, June 17, 2018 (UTC) You should know something I just wanna let you know how much I greatly appreciate the mind numbing organization you have put in here. I have always used osrs wiki exclusively for technical information on items, quest ect. You really have saved me and so many others hundreds of hours of experimentation and deep research and from the cancer that is youtube guides. Thank you again Spineweilder, you’re number 1 in my hiscores. 19:04, June 22, 2018 (UTC)somefag Hi Just stopping by to let you know that the link to RSC wiki on oldschool wiki homepage is broken. 00:48, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Re; leaving Discord Well I disabled my account so it wasn't just leaving the RSW server. I don't really see the point of having Discord anymore for myself, I only had a couple contacts on there anyway. 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 15:31, July 8, 2018 (UTC) GP value per point for NMZ imbues Is it possible to add this kind of information to the table here? http://oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Zone?action=edit&section=14 I would like to try it myself but I don't want to make it shittily and I don't know much about the functions you guys use to display that kind of dynamic values on the wiki. What I would like to do is something that calculates the most profitable one and then multiplies it with the points. this would be displayed in a column next to it. Perhaps it would be possible to add a third column that shows this value for herb boxes? So it would be first column points, second column gp value per points if you buy the most profitable thing like seaweed/sand, third column gp value per point assuming you only buy herb boxes GOODBOIE (talk) 08:34, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: Justiciar Zachariah dum mobile hit rollback link on RC 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 17:26, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Brazillian Wiki Hey I'm RSN: OS Buda My name is Jheyksson Pasquali, i'm Brazilian, and I hope create a OldSchool Wikia in portuguese because all lot of brazilians don't read or talk in english, and i need help this guys, but for this I need a page in portugueses, I don't know how create this, and need help. Ass: Jheyksson "OS Buda" Pasquali -- QPC removal notice Hello, why did you removed my image QP.png about quest point cape removal notice? -- Fire pits Thanks for moving my fire pit contribution, I couldn't find the main page via google or the wiki search because it's so new. Welfare PvM (talk) 01:21, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Do you know if it's possible to boost the building of fire pit braziers? I'm trying to find out if it's possible to boost the fire pits so it can be noted on the fire pit page. Any ideas if this works? I'm too high con to test it myself. Welfare PvM (talk) 01:26, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Slayer assignment references Hey mate just wondering if you can help me make references 1 and so on (for slayer master assignment list page). Quackist (talk) 12:57, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Weight How come my guy has a weight? I just did a clip: https://i.imgur.com/h1V7ids.png Is there something I am doing wrong? :Items carried in your inventory add to your total weight. 22:37, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Hey Spine, congrats on the official promotion. I saw you on a previous OSRS Q&A talking bout moving the wikia over to be more independent and have more resources and such to better provide for the community. Thinks are looking up, and all the work you're doing is paying off. Keep up the excellent work! Adurin (talk) 13:21, October 18, 2018 (UTC)